


Kittens in Spring

by zhongwritings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catboy!Chenle, Fluff, Human Jisung, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, this is a super short fic lol it's narrative practice and is not betaread please don't roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongwritings/pseuds/zhongwritings
Summary: Chenle and Jisung go on a date. Chenle is a Catboy, but Jisung has never touched his ears or tail. What else is there to say, really?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 104





	Kittens in Spring

Jisung could feel the warm air press against his cheeks, the comfort of springtime in full swing. He patted the spot beside him, his palm only hitting the surface of where he was resting upon.

Jisung opened his eyes, squinting as the sun flooded into his vision.

_Where is he…_ Jisung wondered, sitting up and looking around warily at the field that was surrounding him.

He had planned a date for him and Chenle, and the boy had arrived here with him, but after deciding to take a rest, Jisung woke up and Chenle was gone.

Mild panic set in as he stood, perching himself high on the tips of his toes so he could see farther over the wildflowers that stretched out across the terrain.

“Ch-” He started, beckoning a shout from his throat. Before he could get the word out, though, he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms tightly around his torso.

“I’m here, silly,” A familiar voice came from behind Jisung. He let out a sigh of relief, turning and facing the smaller boy.

“Where did you go?” Jisung asked.

“I wanted to grab another blanket from the car,” Chenle said, gesturing to a pink quilt he had laid on top of the blanket Jisung was once resting upon. “You were asleep and I didn’t want you to catch a cold from sleeping outside. Sorry if I scared you.”

“That’s okay,” Jisung said, smiling. He grabbed Chenle’s hand and pulled him back to their spot. He sat down on the blanket, situating his back against the trunk of a tree that was now providing them with shelter from the sun.

He looked at Chenle curiously.

Chenle looked back.

The pair stared at one another in silence before Chenle started to giggle, a bright smile spreading across his cheeks.

“Are we having a staring contest?” He asked, his eyes wide with interest.

“I was just admiring you, is all,” Jisung said gently. He brought a hand up to caress Chenle’s cheek, the plush skin beneath his fingers feeling hot with blush. “You’re so pretty, lele.”

Chenle didn’t reply, he just pressed his cheek further into Jisung’s palm, trying to hide his red face.

The two stayed like that for a moment, Jisung rubbing circles into the apple of Chenle cheek, and Chenle blushing into his palm, hot with embarrassment.

“How much longer are we going to stay?” Chenle asked, his eyebrow quirking up briefly.

“However long you want,” Jisung replied. “Why? Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No, uhm…” Chenle muttered quietly. “I want to… stretch my tail… and ears...”

“Oh,” Jisung said, a flush running up his neck. “You… uhm, yeah, go ahead,” he pulled his hand away from Chenle’s face now, letting the smaller boy stand.

Chenle planted his feet into the blanket, his white socks contrasting harshly against the red surface of the picnic blanket. Jisung smiled.

Chenle closed his eyes and extended his arms out to either side of him. He pressed his face high into the air, feeling the breeze wash over his features.

Suddenly, a long black tail fluttered out from underneath his shirt, and a pair of matching cat ears unfolded from his hair, settling themselves softly within his deep, black locks.

He opened his eyes, a look of relief on his face.

“I haven’t had them out in so long,” Chenle said, turning and looking at his tail. “It feels so nice. Thanks, Ji,” He smiled down at Jisung, and the younger boy could only stare back in amazement.

He and Chenle had been dating for nearly six months now, but Chenle seldom showed his tail and ears. He was embarrassed to share such an intimate part of himself with Jisung, but in reality, Jisung loved this part of Chenle. He found it to be cute, and amazingly in character.

Chenle settled himself in front of Jisung, crossing his legs as his tail settled in the bend of his knee. He patted his ears proudly, straightening out the fur.

Jisung rarely touched Chenle’s tail or ears- not because Chenle didn’t like it, but because Jisung was afraid of hurting him. This time, though, Jisung couldn’t resist.

He extended his hand out warily, half-conscious in his actions, as if he was drawn to the other boy. He placed his hand down softly on Chenle’s knee, his forefinger pressing forward and stroking a short stripe down Chenle’s tail.

Chenle watched Jisung with wonder in his eyes, happy that he was touching him.

Jisung didn’t look up at Chenle, he didn’t say anything or make any further movements. He just stared down at Chenle’s tail with a hard, concentrated gaze. 

Then, he lifted his hand and brought it down gently onto the middle of the tail. He was testing the waters, placing soft pats against the fur, moving up and down Chenle’s tail.

Chenle watched bemusedly, a smile on his face.

Then, once he was comfortable with the tail, Jisung lifted his eyes past Chenle’s face, settling them on the pair of black ears that sat atop his head.

Chenle didn’t speak, he just tilted his head down at Jisung, nervous to feel his touch.

Jisung took a deep breath and brought his shaky hand up to Chenle’s head. At first, he settled his fingers into his hair, combing through it silently as he prepared himself. 

He had never touched Chenle’s ears before. Of course, he thought about it. But he never dared to touch them, in fear of displeasing him or making him uncomfortable. Now, it seemed as though Chenle was happy and complying, ready to have his ears be touched.

Jisung said a silent prayer to himself, and then placed his palm against the back of one of the ears. It was small in his hand. He felt a smile creep onto his face, and rubbed at the fur delicately, but with more courage this time. Jisung felt like a child playing with a cat for the first time- and, in a way, he was.

He moved his hand onto the other ear, afraid of leaving it neglected. He rubbed the thin skin of it lightly between his fingers, and when he heard Chenle purr beneath his touch, Jisung knew it was okay.

He pushed a bit further, until Chenle was pressing his back into Jisung’s chest, a blush falling onto his cheeks as he purred happily, his tail swinging back and forth, brushing against Jisung’s thigh.

It wasn’t long after that Chenle found himself in Jisung’s lap, his arms wrapped around the younger boy’s neck as he kissed him lazily. 

“Jisung,” Chenle whispered once the sun was down, the stars shimmering brilliantly in the dark sky above them.

“Yeah?” Jisung replied. He was laying on the picnic blanket, Chenle wrapped tightly into his side.

“Thank you for today,” Chenle said, his voice quiet, almost shy. “It made me really happy.”

“It was all you,” Jisung whispered back. “You’re the reason why I’m happy, and if that’s why you’re happy…”

“Then I guess we’re just going to have to stay together,” Chenle said, finishing Jisung’s sentence.

“Yeah,” Jisung replied, a low laugh emitting from his throat. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @conceptsbot on twt for this 'prompt' lol this is just for fun haha don't hate me for this okay i'm just fulfilling your chenle catboy dreams heehee follow me on twt if you want haha <3 @zhongwritings


End file.
